


In x This x Universe

by DecemberCamie



Series: i'm yours in fractions [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Gon sniffed loudly and Killua let out a groan.“What the hell am I going to do with you, you big crybaby?” he teased.“Stay with me,” Gon answered immediately.There was a beat of silence. Then-“Dumb-ass,” came the affectionate tone of Killua’s musical voice. “That was the plan all along.”





	1. “You’re the most important person in my life.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: Combination of the prompts! If that's allowed! “You’re the most important person in my life.”I need you more than you need me.” “I am who I am because of you.” <3
> 
> Post-killugon separation, post-killugon reunion. [Originally posted on 11/24/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153626582893/combination-of-the-prompts-if-thats-allowed)

“Okay. Killua. Are you ready for this?”

Killua made a face. “Do we really have to do this?”

“No, but I want to! Leorio said it’ll strengthen our relationship-”

“And you don’t think,” Killua said incredulously. “That our relationship is strong enough as is?”

“’Course I do. I just…think it would be nice to try it out.” Gon blinked at him innocently. Killua glowered at him.

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?”

“Does that mean yes?”

“Well, you’re not going to let it go until we do this, so. I guess. Yeah. Since I don’t exactly have a choice.”

Gon brightened. “Yay! Don’t worry, Killua. I won’t do anything  _too_ embarrassing. Give me your hands.”

Killua groaned. This was already bad enough; their knees pressing together as they faced each other crossed legged on the carpet floor, the glimmer in Gon’s eyes as he stared at Killua as if he were the whole world, holding Killua’s hands like they were something precious and fragile.

 “I’ll go first,” Gon said with a genuine smile-  _too_  genuine, just the sight of it made Killua’s heart twist painfully.

“Killua. You are the most important person in my life.”

Oh, _shit._

“Ki-Killua!” Gon yelped as Killua bent over. “Are you-”

“You said this wouldn’t be too embarrassing,” Killua groaned into the floor. 

His cheeks were on fire. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it and never, ever come out. Gon had no filter, and Killua should have considered that before agreeing to this- this-  _bonding exercise_ , or whatever the hell it was.

Stupid Leorio, putting dumb ideas into Gon’s head. Killua was going to punch him in the face the next time they met.

Gon started to laugh and his hands shook around Killua’s.

“I’m sorry!” he gasped. “I was just being honest! I didn’t think that would be too much for you.”

Killua lifted his scarlet face enough to glare venomously at Gon. “How could you not think that was bad?!”

“I’m just being honest!”

“Your so-called  _honesty_  is going to put me in an early grave.”

“Aw, Killua, don’t be like that!” Gon squeezed Killua’s hands with a mischievous grin.

“Okay, my turn.” Killua inched forward, a smirk forming on his lips. If Gon could have some fun, so could Killua.

Killua said plainly, “I need you more than you need me.”

Shock flashed across Gon’s eyes, followed immediately by a strange mix of emotions too quick for Killua to catch.

“You can’t think that,” Gon said after a pause. His voice sounded stressed, like it was under the weight of too many emotions.

Killua raised an eyebrow. “This exercise requires honesty, Gon. You said that yourself.”

“I know, but! But what you just said is  _not true_ , Killua! I know you might think that, but- but its impossible. I need you so much, Killua. You have no idea. You ground me, you remind me of what’s important, you inspire me to live even when I don’t think I deserve it…you can’t think you need me more then I need you. I’m-”

Gon took a shuddering breath. “I wouldn’t be alive without you.”

Killua felt the blood slowly drain out of his face. He stared at Gon without blinking; he hadn’t expected this reaction. Of course, he hadn’t said it as joke but. But for Gon to immediately understand what Killua was implying and to react with such intense openness was-

Gon said, eyes soft like they were made of melted chocolate, “When you had Alluka and Nanika bring me back to life, after I spent all those years back on Whale Island building back my strength, I had a lot of time to think. And I thought a lot about you, and me, and us. About everything you did for me. And it made me realize, I was able to grow and learn Nen and do everything to find Ging because of  _you_. I couldn’t have done any of that stuff without you by my side, Killua.

“I am who I am because of you.” 

Killua didn’t realize he was crying until he blinked and hot wetness spilled down his cheeks.

“Oh-” he jumped and yanked one hand out of Gon’s to scrub furiously at his face. _“Fuck.”_

Gon sputtered out a laugh. He reached with one hand to brush Killua’s tears away.

“Noo,” Killua moaned and buried his burning face in both hands. “I told you- I told you this was going to be too embarrassing!”

Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into Killua’s hair. 

“And I said,” he murmured. “It would bring us closer together. Right?”

Killua pressed his eyes shut hard enough to see stars. He sniffed. “You’re an idiot,” he said instead.

Gon snorted, chest vibrating, and Killua smiled into Gon’s embrace as he clutched the back of Gon’s shirt. 

Honesty was something they both had to work on. But-

But it was something they were working on together, and as long as he was with Gon, he was willing to go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part to my drabble collection! Unlike At Your Request, this fic will only have drabbles that are set in the canon universe, both during the run of the series and after. In the notes at the beginning of each chapter you will tell you at what point in the time the drabble is taking place. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ALSO the amazing and wonderful mikkm on tumblr [ drew a comic](http://mikkm.tumblr.com/post/155533420225/happy-killugon-day-everyone-this-is-also-my) for this drabble and it is so perfect please go check it out <3


	2. “I could give you a massage?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
> 
> Set about two years after killugon separation. Killua and Alluka are visiting Gon who’s still on Whale Island. [Originally posted on 1/4/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155405149313/do-youwelli-meani-could-give-you-a-massage)

“Do you…well…I mean, I could give you a massage? Maybe?”

Killua threw his head back and cackled. “You think- you really think a  _massage_  is enough to win back my favor?”

Gon flushed. Killua grinned at the dread building in Gon’s eyes. He loved torturing Gon like this.  _Especially_  after Gon messed up so badly.

It was good to have a best friend, if only for stuff like this.

“Then, I,” Gon said haltingly. He wrung his tan hands, clearly at a loss. “Um. Maybe I could do your chores for a week?”

Killua raised a single eyebrow. “I don’t have chores, Gon. Me and Alluka are just visiting your house, remember?  _You’re_  the one who actually lives here and has to do the chores, not me.”

A strange expression crossed Gon’s eyes but he ducked his head before Killua could make any sense of it.

“I know,” Gon mumbled to the ground while Killua frowned. “But I don’t know what else to do! I can’t think of anything else to make it up to you!”

Huh. Gon sounded okay, even though he had just made a really weird expression. Killua made a mental note to ask Gon about it later. For now though, he just drawled, “Welllllll. I do have one idea.”

Gon’s head snapped up. “What is it?! I’ll do anything-”

“Whoa, now.” Killua laughed and shoved Gon back with one hand. “-c’mon, don’t get carried away! You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“Just tell me!”

“Okay, relax, I will. How about you do a thousand push-ups-”

Gon’s jaw dropped. “WHAT?!”

“- with me, sitting on your back,” Killua finished. Glee bubbled up inside his chest at the look of pure horror that overcame Gon’s face.

Gon swallowed thickly. “Killua, that’s. That’s totally unfair.”

Killua shrugged. “You said you’d do anything. Are you gonna bail on me, go back on your word?”

Gon’s eyes hardened. He slid off his kitchen chair slowly, deliberately, and lowered himself to his knees. He glanced back at Killua, who smirked.

“Go on.” He waved his hand. “I’ll get on once you start.”

Gon scowled but did as he was told. Killua immediately jumped up and dropped himself gracelessly onto Gon’s back.

“AH!” Gon nearly collapsed under the extra weight. “Ugh, Killua-”

“Don’t tell me I weigh so much that you can’t handle me, Gon.” He made a  _tch_ -ing sound. “Disappointing, really. What would Bisky say if she saw you?”

Gon growled as he bent his arms again. Killua felt a thrill in his stomach he sat cross-legged on Gon’s back, the room bobbing up and down with every push of Gon’s arms.

“She-” Gon panted, “- wouldn’t be this cruel.”

“Don’t kid yourself. She’s worse than I am. Did you forget all that crap she made us do during Greed Island? We dug through rock after rock for  _days!”_

“Yeah, but. But that was f-for, training. And I still- ahhhh- had my Nen at full strength, then. This is just ‘cause-”

“Killua!!!”

Silver and brown heads jerked up in unison. There, standing frozen in the kitchen doorway, was Alluka. Her mouth was hanging open in shock as she took in the scene before her.

“Killua, what-” she stammered, “-what are you _doing_  to him?!”

“Punishment,” Killua said as Gon begged, “Alluka, save me!”

She blinked. “…huh?”

“I’m punishing Gon,” Killua repeated. He could feel Gon’s arms trembling slightly after staying still for so long and he flicked the back of Gon’s head. “Hey, I didn’t tell you to stop!”

“But-”

“No buts! Keep going.” 

Gon grunted and began to lower himself- and Killua- to the ground once more.

Alluka said weakly, “Killua, I’m sure this isn’t necessary.”

Killua hummed thoughtfully. “Hmmmmmm…nah, I disagree. This is pretty satisfying, not gonna lie.”

“What did he do?” she asked, dropping her bag onto the kitchen counter and inching closer to the pair.

Killua scowled. “He shoved me off a cliff.”

Alluka’s blue eyes bulged.  _“What?!”_

“Yeah, I know, right? What a horrible friend to do something so mean-”

“There was water below the cliff!” Gon whined. “I would never put you in any real danger-”

“Yeah, but I was carrying my clean clothes that had just finished drying after your aunt hung them up for me! Do you know how expensive those clothes were, Gon? Do you?!”

“I could always-” Gon gasped for air, sweat rolling down the side of his face, “- buy you more!”

Killua shook his head. It amazed him how stupid Gon could be, sometimes. He said, “They were designer clothes, Gon.”

“You should’ve brought other clothes when visiting me, then! You knew we were probably gonna get messy while hiking or something!”

“I don’t  _have_  any other clothes, idiot!”

“Okay, okay, enough!” Alluka cut them off sharply. “Gosh, you two sound like five-year olds! Gon, why don’t you just pay to have Killua’s clothes fixed in town? In the meantime Killua, you can just borrow Gon’s clothes.”

Gon’s arms stilled. He craned his neck to look at Killua, who shrugged. That didn’t sound half-bad to him. 

“Okay,” Killua said. “That’s fair.”

Gon sighed in relief and collapsed onto the wooden floor.

Killua snorted. He reached forward to ruffle Gon’s hair, lightly teasing, “You’re such a wimp.”

“Shut up,” Gon groaned. “I gotta…gotta find something for you to wear now…”

Oh. 

Heat rushed to Killua’s face as he realized what he had just agreed to. He was going to wear Gon’s clothes for a week, maybe longer. He was going to look like one of those girls who wore their boyfriend’s shirts all the time because it was  _‘cute’._

Shit. Killua swallowed thickly, cheeks on fire. What had he just gotten himself into?!


	3. “I can’t do this anymore. Not with you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killugon separation, right before Gon, Killua and Alluka go to the World Tree. [Originally posted on 10/24/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/152272286573/for-the-prompt-thing-i-cant-do-this-anymore)

“Killua?” Gon asked. His friend was looking out the window to their hotel room’s balcony; Alluka sat on one of the fold up chairs, quietly sleeping in the light of the setting son.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Killua said quietly. “Not with you.”

Gon’s heart plummeted to the floor. “W-what?”

Killua turned his azure eyes to Gon. His gaze was steady as he said, “I can’t travel with you anymore. After we get to the World Tree, me and Alluka are gonna go off on our own, but I at least want to make sure you get to where your father is safely.”

He paused. “I’m sorry, I know this is kind of out of the blue, but. It’s something I have to do. And I thought it was better to tell you this before we say goodbye at the World Tree.”

Gon stared at Killua, unblinking. His ears were ringing in the leftover silence after Killua’s speech but one word echoed in his mind, over and over and over-

_Goodbye? Killua was- Killua was_ leaving _him?_

Killua said tentatively, “Gon? You’re not breathing, are you okay?”

He hadn’t taken breath since Killua stopped talking, he realized abruptly and inhaled sharply. He dropped his eyes to avoid Killua’s searching gaze and pressed his hands together to hide the way they shook slightly.

Killua had probably already noticed, though. He noticed everything, unlike Gon. Gon hadn’t seen this coming, but maybe he had just been pushing it to the back of his mind, too scared to admit to himself that there was something  _off_  about their interactions since- since he was healed.

Gon swallowed thickly. His mouth was as dry as sandpaper. “Is it because of what I did with Pitou?”

He saw Killua jolt out of the corner of his vision.

“No! No, Gon, of course not! That has nothing to do with-”

_“Don’t lie!”_  Gon snapped harshly.

Silence.

Gon’s heartbeat was loud and heavy in his ears. He couldn’t think; Killua was leaving and it was all his fault-

“Gon. Gon, look at me.”

He pressed his lips together and didn’t move.

Killua sighed. Then, a soft hand gripped Gon’s chin, surprising him, and gently raised his head so he could see Killua’s face.

Killua’s eyes shone with an intense but unrecognizable emotion. They reminded Gon of stars.

Killua said, “Gon, don’t ever think this has anything to do with you, or what you did.”

“Then  _why?”_  his voice broke. “Why, Killua? I know what I did was wrong. I know that. And I know that it’ll be annoying to have me around without my Nen. But please, please don’t go. I’ll get better, I promise! I can keep up with you until I relearn Nen. And then we can go on all kinds of adventures without having to look for Ging…”

His words died in the back of his throat; Killua was shaking his head, already rejecting Gon before he could even begin to convince him to stay.

“I can’t. I’m so sorry, Gon, but- I can’t. You and me, we’ve been together for as long as I’ve escaped my family. I never knew what I wanted, but I knew it was out there. And now that I’ve freed Alluka, I know exactly what it was that I was searching for.”

_I thought you wanted to be with me,_  Gon thought. His throat ached like it was on fire and he could feel the corners of his eyes starting to sting.

He breathed in deep. He couldn’t let himself get this upset; this was something he and Killua had agreed on long ago under a canopy of stars at the edge of the world, with nothing to hold onto but the other.

Killua had someone else to live for, now. And it wasn’t Gon.

“As long as you’re sure that this is what you want,” Gon said as steadyily as he could.

Killua nodded, looking more sure then Gon had ever seen him.

“I am,” he said and Gon’s heart split in two.


	4. Gon’s new traveling partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: Do you think you can give us a short fanfic of how things would go down if Killua sees Gon with a new traveling partner.
> 
> Post killugon separation by about 3ish years. [Originally posted on 8/3/2017.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/163755480433/do-you-think-you-can-give-us-a-short-fanfic-of-how)

The first time it happens it’s…weird.

Weird as in, Killua turns on his phone and makes the call expecting to see Gon’s freckled face smiling back at him, bits of brown hair falling into amber eyes and Killua’s heart will stutter and soar-

But that’s not what happens.

“Oh, hi!” says the stranger on Killua’s screen. She looks about a year younger than him, with long midnight black hair and soft, but bright, eyes. “Killua, right? Gon will be right back, he’s just getting a few mangos for me!”

 _That_  is something Killua doesn’t expect either. So he repeats haltingly, “A- a mango?”

The girl nods excitedly and his view of her face bounces up and down. “Yep! A mango! They come in all sorts of colors around here and even if you have only one your mouth turns into a rainbow!”

Killua is so startled he laughs. He can’t stop himself from picturing Gon with orange and black and green teeth, purple smudges around his mouth and the look of absolute horror on Mito’s face-

“KILLUA?!”

And then Gon is there, running towards the phone in the background with an armful of- yes, rainbow fruit because apparently the girl hadn’t been lying.

But Gon drops them all in favor of grabbing the phone from mystery-girl’s hands. He shoves his face into the camera and shouts into the phone, “ARE YOU OKAY, WHERE ARE YOU, I MISS YOUUUU!”

The blast of sound nearly makes Killua go deaf but it’s Gon so it’s good and fine and Killua’s cheeks ache from the stretch of his smile.

The girl, Gon quickly says, is named Vyolet. She’s a full time resident of this town he’s visiting while chasing after Killua and she knows all the best places to catch fish and find food and where to look at the stars or collect seashells and-

And and  _and._

Killua listens to Gon’s babble while his heart twists and pulls. He knows what he’s feeling but doesn’t want to name it. So instead he listens because it’s the only thing he really can do, besides occasionally speaking up or explaining something Gon doesn’t understand. Gon always beams like Killua just explained the mystery of the universe and tells Vyolet proudly, “Killua is the smartest person I know!”

Vyolet talks, too. She adds details and sense to Gon’s stories and has a laugh that sounds like chimes. She’s bright and carefree and reminds Killua a lot of Gon in more ways than one. She warms people, and Killua can tell that even at a distance of a thousand miles.

“She was traveling with Gon?” Alluka asks, brow furrowed, after Killua has hung up.

Killua shrugs. “Kinda? It’s only while Gon is in that area, I think.”

“Huh…” She peaks at him from the corner of her eye. The sunlight glistens on her hair, turning brown strands into dark red and gold. “And how do you feel about that?”

Bad, Killua’s mind automatically supplies. Bad and horrible and awful and it  _hurts_  because Killua should be the one at Gon’s side doing all that stuff with him, it should be  _him,_  not some random stranger Gon met half a day ago-

But that’s the whole point, isn’t it? Killua  _isn’t_  there.

Killua lets out a long breath. “It’s- weird.”

“Weird,” Alluka repeats.

“Yeah. Like…” God, Killua does not want to do this. He hates talking about  _feelings_ and _emotions_ but this is Alluka and he’s trying to get better.

Really, he is. He wants to be different when he and Gon meet up again.

So he starts again.

“It’s like, I’m so used to being with him when he goes on adventures, you know? To see him with someone else is kind of. It’s.”

He looks down at his sneakers, kicks a pebble on the sidewalk and watches it skitter away. The breeze off the ocean is low and the rumbling sound of the waves is something Killua will hear in his sleep for several nights. It can’t drown out the crashing and churning emotions warring inside him though.

“It kind of sucks,” he finishes lamely.

Alluka nudges him. “But?”

“But,” he says with a sigh. “It’s not fair of me to feel that way. I have you to travel with, it would be really selfish of me to get mad at Gon for going along with someone else. Gon needs to keep on living and making friends and I don’t-  _won’t_ \- stop him.”

Alluka hums approvingly. “That’s good, Brother. But, you know…”

Killua stiffens, not at all liking the tone in her voice. “But, what?”

Alluka smiles slyly at him. “But, you know, even if Gon did meet this new girl…he still couldn’t keep his eyes off you, could he?”

Alluka squeals as Killua chucks his backpack into her side, his ears and cheeks and face burning-

And something light and giddy flutters inside his chest.


	5. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post killugon reunion, aged up characters (they’re both adults in this drabble). [Originally posted on 10/31/2017](url)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested from a “The way you said ‘I love you’” prompt list! This drabble especially was a lot of fun to write ^-^

“Gon.”

“Mmm?” Gon hummed. He kept his eyelids closed; the sensation of warmth, lying on a soft mattress and under a mountain of blankets, the coolness of Killua’s cool fingers as he traced random shapes into the top of Gon’s hand…it all felt too nice to open them. He just wanted to stay here forever in this bed, basking in quiet happiness with the person who mattered more to him than anyone el-

“I love you.”

Gon’s eyes flew open wide to meet steady blue ones.

He stared at Killua, and Killua stared back. Killua’s normally pale cheeks were rosy, but his eyes didn’t at all waver from Gon’s.

For a moment, neither of them spoke.

“I never told you before, have I?” Killua whispered hoarsely, mouth twisting in regret.

“I- you, you never had too,” Gon stammered out, because it was the truth. He knew Killua loved him. He didn’t need Killua to confirm it because he knew how easily flustered Killua got over little stuff like that, but actually hearing Killua say it out loud…it had a strange effect on Gon. His heart hammered in his chest, like it wanted to take off, and he throat felt tight enough that he struggled to breathe.

Killua made a pained expression. “That doesn’t matter. You say it to me all the time.”

“It’s, um, easier for me. I think. You’re still getting used to being in a relationship, so it’s okay that you didn’t…”

Killua squeezed his eyes shut. “Maybe. But, I still.” He took a deep breath. “I still want to say it.”

“You already did,” Gon said softly. He reached out to brush a lock of white hair out of Killua’s face, but Killua caught Gon’s hand before he could get there.

“No.” Killua slid his hand against Gon’s calloused one, interlocking their fingers. He gazed at their hands like it was something wondrous to behold and Gon let out a ragged breath.

“There’s more,” Killua murmured. “There’s so, so much more than that, Gon. I love…I love your hands, the way they fit mine so easily, how you never mind holding them even after everything I’ve used them for. I love that you don’t run from me for what I’ve done, but stay because of who I am now.”

He shifted his gaze to Gon’s face. His eyes swept over Gon’s features with an intensity that made Gon’s toes curl.

Killua moved slightly to free his other arm. He let his hand hover over Gon’s chin-nose-forehead-mouth, his touch so feather light that Gon could barely feel it.

“I love,” Killua began hoarsely as he rested his palm against Gon’s cheek. “I love your freckles because I didn’t know they were there until the first time we kissed. I love your stupid spiky hair, how soft it is when I run my fingers through it. I love your smile, especially when it’s directed at me. You-”

His voice cracked and he stopped, blinking furiously. Gon hesitated, then opened his mouth to say- well,  _anything_ , because the way Killua was talking made his eyes sting and-

Killua lurched forward and kissed him, stopping his words before they could leave his mouth.

When he pulled away, he stayed within an inch of Gon’s face. The only thing Gon could see were those two, stunning cerulean eyes. They shone like gems as Killua gazed down at him.

“I love your smile,” Killua finished in a whisper. “Because when you smile at me, you make me feel like I’m more than my past and all the horrible things I’ve done.”

Gon croaked out, “You  _are_  so much more than that, Killua. You really, really are.”

Killua’s lips lifted. “I know. And it’s because of you that I know that. You make me want to be better, do more, see everything I can lay my eyes on…you’re the one who’s inspired me to do all of that. You make me whole, Gon Freecss.”

Gon’s throat really was burning, now. He swallowed. “Killua. Why- why are you saying all of this so suddenly? You’re not in trouble, or sick, or-”

Killua laughed at that, a breathless and beautiful sound.

“No, I’m fine.” He grinned, eyes shining. “I’m more then fine; I’m  _happy_. I’m in love with my best friend, how could I not be?”

Killua leaned down so their foreheads were pressed against each other. Gon let his eyes flutter shut and inhaled the scent that was Killua- the fragrance of his clothes, the faint trace of chocolate, and his strawberry shampoo that Gon had bought just yesterday.

“I’m telling you this because if anything were to ever happen to me,” Killua said. “I want you to remember two things: that together we did great things, and that I loved you.”

Gon’s heart throbbed. He gripped Killua’s hand tight enough for it to hurt and muttered darkly, “You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here, with me.”

Killua snorted quietly. “Obviously. But, this is something I need you to remember, no matter what we face in the future. Can you do that for me?”

“I think so,” Gon said, trying to ignore the slight tremor in his own voice. “Together, we do great things…”

“…and I love you,” Killua finished with a tight smile.

“We love  _each other_ ,” Gon corrected and the slanted edges of Killua’s crinkled upwards.

“We love each other,” he agreed and Gon wasted no time in tugging the pale teen into his arms, cradling Killua to his heart like he would never, ever let go.


	6. "Why are you crying?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killugon reunion; the boys are around 18 years old here. [Originally posted on 11/1/2016.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/152597174313/killugon-31-why-are-you-crying-if-you-take)

Killua stiffened. “Gon, are you- are you crying?!”

He tried to pull away but Gon only clung to him tighter, gripping the back of his shirt like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

_“Gon,_ ” Killua said again. He’d stopped struggling, but his tone was tense. “Why are you crying?”

“…I don’t know,” Gon admitted. He kept his face buried in the folds of Killua’s jacket. He could smell Killua’s soap, even hear his best friend’s fluttered heartbeat under his ear. He never wanted to let go, not now that-

Killua sighed heavily. “Jeez,” he muttered and Gon felt a hand brush against his hair. “This is the first time we see each other since the World Tree, and immediately you start crying all over me.”

Gon laughed brokenly. “’M sorry.”

“Stupid, don’t be sorry! Its…overwhelming. I get it.” Killua pressed his cheek to the top of Gon’s head. “Its fine. Everything is fine.”

Gon heard the words Killua didn’t say:  _everything is fine, now that we’re together again._

Fresh tears welled up in his eyes at the thought. He’d missed Killua so much, had waited so long to hold him like he was now, that it had felt like he’d been missing a limb.

(and he was talking from experience, when he said that)

Gon sniffed loudly and Killua let out a groan.

“What the hell am I going to do with you, you big crybaby?” he teased.

“Stay with me,” Gon answered immediately.

There was a beat of silence. Then-

“Dumb-ass,” came the affectionate tone of Killua’s musical voice. “That was the plan all along.”


	7. Alluka meets Ikalgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the 13th Election Arc. Gon’s awake and alive, he’s just not in this drabble. [Originally posted on 11/7/2016.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/152878319618/hello-ive-been-following-along-with-your-blog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last request I got for back when I did an 80 follower thank you event on tumblr! Ikalgo is one of my favorite hxh side characters so I was thrilled to write this ^^

“Wait, Killua, wait-”

Killua paused with his hand on the doorknob. He frowned down at the Ant. “What? Is something wrong?”

Ikalgo silently wrestled with himself, unsure of how to tell Killua what he wanted to say. Killua sighed heavily.

“C’mon, Ikalgo, spit it out! I don’t want to keep Alluka alone in there.”

Ikalgo deflated. “I- sorry. I’m just not sure if this is a good idea.”

“…why?” 

“B-because!” Ikalgo waved his tentacles around. “This is- this is the same person who saved Gon!”

Killua raised one eyebrow. “So?”

“So! Before none of us were allowed to be in the same building as her, but now you want us to meet?! Is it safe to introduce us? Is it safe for you,  _either_ of you? If this is something that will cause your family to lash out against you, I… I’d rather not do it.”

Ikalgo deflated, squeezing his eyes shut. In his mind, he saw Killua as the first time they’d met- a blazing figure in white, flying through the air like a flash of lightning.

Ikalgo confessed, “I don’t want to hurt you, Killua. Or your sister. I care too much about you after everything we’ve been through to do that to you.”

There was a pause.

“Ikalgo,” Killua’s voice was soft. Ikalgo opened his eyes and looked up to find his friend smiling at him with rosy cheeks.

“Its okay,” Killua told him. “I promise. My family is gone. You don’t have to worry about them getting to me or Alluka, okay? I just want you two to meet before we leave with Gon for the World Tree, because. Um. I care about you, too, so its important to me that you meet someone else who I care a lot about. Understand?”

Ikalgo’s heart swelled. 

This was how much Killua valued their friendship; that he would trust Ikalgo with his sister, someone Killua loved more dearly then anyone else.

“Yes!” Ikalgo said with a nod.

Killua’s smile widened. “Awesome.” He creaked the door open and held it for Ikalgo to pass through.

There, on the hotel bed, sat a small girl with long, dark hair. She jumped up when she caught sight of them and her blue eyes brightened with joy.

“You must be Ikalgo!” 

She ran over to them. Ikalgo shifted to the side, expecting her to embrace her brother before turning to him-

But then small arms wrapped around him. Ikalgo blinked in surprise to find himself in Alluka’s tight hug, completely caught off guard and unsure how to react.

_“Thank you,_ ” Alluka said. “Thank you. I’m so glad you exist!”

She pulled away and Ikalgo froze when he saw that her eyes shone with unshed tears.  _Why was she-?_

“Thank you for saving my brother’s life,” she said brokenly. “He can be- really reckless, sometimes. I don’t know what I would’ve done if- if you hadn’t been there to-”

“Alluka!” Killua rushed over. “That’s not- I would’ve been fine, I promise! There’s no reason for you to get so worked up!”

Alluka glared at him even as she sniffed loudly. “I don’t believe you!”

Killua winced and Ikalgo asked, “You told her about the time I rescued you?”

“Well, yeah. If I wanted you two to get together, I had to tell her how we met!”

Alluka rubbed her face. “I almost didn’t believe he’d done something so thoughtless when he explained it all to me. Only really impulsive people would walk straight into a trap like that!”

Ikalgo grinned. “Or just really careless people, like your brother, apparently.”

“Hey!” Killua snapped as Alluka quietly giggled. “I did not bring you two together to get made fun of!”

“I don’t know what you were expecting! You’re really easy to tease, brother.”

“Oh, please, don’t you start doing this to me too! Gon’s already bad enough-”

Ikalgo looked on as the two siblings squabbled good-naturally. There was an ease and joy in which they interacted, and it was clear how close their bond was. Ikalgo had never seen Killua so relaxed; emotions flitted across his face without any coverage at all.

He swallowed thickly as a quiet rush of affection threatened to overwhelm him. He loved this kid who had valued Ikalgo’s worth before even knowing who he was, who saved Ikalgo when Ikalgo didn’t know he needed to be saved, who trusted Ikalgo enough to show him someone who mattered more to Killua then his own life.

Ikalgo was honored to have Killua’s friendship. And he knew, as he had known for a long time, that he would live the rest of his life trying to repay Killua everything he had done.


	8. ‘B is even more excited about dating A than A is and A doesn’t get how that’s possible.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: ‘Person A has had a crush on B forever but now that they’re dating it looks like B is even more excited about it than A is and A just doesn’t understand how that’s possible.’
> 
> Post killugon reunion, so the boys are aged up here! [Originally posted on 12/1/2016.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153908982893/if-youre-open-for-prompts-person-a-has-had-a)

Killua says, heart in his mouth, “Yes.”

Gon’s eyes brighten, like sun breaking through clouds. “You mean it?!”

Killua almost laughs; does he _mean_  it? What kind of joke is that?

“Of course, do you really think I’d agree if I didn’t like you-  _mph!”_

He topples back onto Gon’s bed as the shorter teen crashes into him. Gon’s arms lock around his torso and he squeezes so tightly Killua can hardly breathe. 

But that doesn’t matter. Nothing seems to matter except for the soaring feeling in his chest and how he can’t stop himself from smiling. Gon’s answering grin is so wide his cheeks have to hurt-

“I can’t believe you said yes!” Gon cries out joyfully.

_“You?_! I can’t believe  _you_  asked  _me!_ You’ve always been chased after by all those girls since we were young-”

“What? No way, none of those were actual dates! Besides, you’ve been to so many different places in the years we were separated, I was so sure you’d find someone else more interesting then me…”

Killua _does_  laugh at that, because that was funny.

“There’ll never be anyone as interesting as you, Gon,” he says and Gon perks up. “Even if there was, I’d never go with them. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone but you.”

“Really?!” Gon bounces against Killua’s chest, making the whole bed frame shake with his boundless energy.

“Ah- yes! Yes! Stop-”

“Do you wanna know how long I’ve liked you, Killua?” Gon asks excitedly.

Killua blinks, heat slowly rising to his face. Just hearing Gon say something like that- that he actually liked Killua, after Killua had known for years that he was head over heels for Gon- its like a dream come true.

“I figured out I liked you a year after you left with Alluka,” Gon blurts without waiting for Killua to answer. “I mean, I always knew I wanted us to stay together ever since I saved you from your family. But then after you’d gone, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I missed hugging you, and taking baths together, and sleeping in the same bed, and sometimes I’d wake up missing the smell of the shampoo you used, and-”

_“GON!”_  Killua interrupts loudly. His face is on fire and his heart pounds against his ribs. 

“What? I’m just being honest! I really, really missed you!” 

“I- I know that, I missed you too, obviously! But you don’t have to go into that much detail-”

Gon laughs freely and hugs Killua even closer.

Killua wheezes. The fact that Gon cared that much about him, missed him  _that much_ …it was mind blowing. He never in a million years thought he would be so lucky to have the person he loved so much love him in return.

“It almost sounds like you’re more excited to date me then I am to date you,” he finally says, breathless from Gon’s embrace.

Gon hums happily. “That’s okay! I can’t wait to take you to so many different places, Killua! I have a bunch of restaurants I want us to eat at, and gifts I want to buy for you, and-”

“Hey, I’m not saying its true!” Killua yelps.

Gon makes a face at him. “Eh, but. I definitely like you more then you like me.”

“No way,” Killua said flatly. “I’ve liked you since the Chimera Ants! At least! That’s a long time for feelings to stew and grow.”

“And I just said I wanted to be with you since the beginning!”

“That’s-” Killua grabs the nearest pillow and shoves it in Gon’s face, “-not the same!  _Like_  liking someone is totally different-”

Gon pushes the pillow back at him and throws another for good measure, and soon they’re tackling each other and feathers are flying around the room and everything is laughter and joy and wonder and Killua feels like he could burst from being this happy-

Because that’s just what Gon is; Gon is happiness, pure and simple. And Killua will stay by Gon’s side as long as Gon wants him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written way too many killugon requests lol....there's still nine months of requests to add to this jeez ^^;


	9. “Tell me a secret.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimera Ant arc (episode 95, if you'd like to be exact). The Chimera Ant Extermination Team are heading to the Republic of East Gorteau on a train. [Originally posted on 1/1/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155253238063/killugon-tell-me-a-secret-if-thats-ok-with)

Gon stares out the train window with one hand cupping his chin, eyes hardened to solid gold. His stare is cold and blank and sends shivers down Killua’s spine for a reason he can’t name.

“Gon,” Killua says because he hates that expression on his best friend’s face but he doesn’t know what else to say.

Its enough, though. Gon blinks out of his stupor and his hand falls away. He grimaces as he turns to Killua, saying. “I was spacing out again, wasn’t I? I’m sorry, Killua. I didn’t mean to.”

“S’fine. You always do it, so. Its fine.” 

He doesn’t say what they both know: that Gon spacing out has nothing to do with normality and everything to do with a scared man imprisoned in his own body by an enemy they failed to understand.

Killua pushes the thought away. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “What were you thinking about?”

Gon hums thoughtfully. He swings his legs back and forth over the train seat and instead of answering asks, “Do you have a secret, Killua? One that you were too scared to tell anyone? Even yourself?”

Killua sits back in his seat. It was a strange question. What would Gon of all people consider a secret?

The fact that Killua used to sneak into his sister’s room to braid her hair late into the night? What about the time he stole a whole box of specialty chocolate on an assassin job? Maybe a secret to Gon would be that Killua hates swimming because it makes his hair look all weird and flat.

And what if Killua told Gon how much he cared about Gon? That Gon had given him the necessary strength to pull out Illumi’s Needle? What would Gon think of that?

Killua doesn’t know. He doesn’t understand Gon most of the time, even when he thinks he does.

But he understands this: Kite is dead. Its not a secret but it might as well be, because that’s something Gon doesn’t know or even comprehend. Killua doesn’t pretend to understand that but it doesn’t matter.

Gon is Gon. And Killua will see him through to the end of this, even if it is the ultimate end.

So, Killua tucks his hands behind his head and says, “Nah. Secrets are overrated. Why do you ask?”

Gon just looks at him. Then he faces the window again, expression once more unreadable.

“No reason. I was just curious."


	10. “I’m pregnant.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can be set anytime during the series, probably before the Chimera Ant arc though bc that’s when the series took a dark turn if you know what I mean. [Originally posted on 12/22/16.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/154826834323/wheres-x-the-x-lie)
> 
> This was titled ‘Where’s x the x lie?’ on my tumblr.

“Your turn.”

“Mmm. Okay. Aunt Mito used to go camping with me when I was younger, I love oranges, and….I’m pregnant.”

Killua snorted. He shook his head at Gon from where he laid upside down, half hanging off the hotel bed. He said scathingly, “Its three. Obviously. You seriously couldn’t come up with a better lie?”

Gon winced. “I’m sorry! I don’t lie. At all. Aunt Mito said-”

“Yeah, but this is a  _game,_  Gon! Two truths and a lie isn’t really lying, stupid!”

Gon shrugged helplessly and his shoulders bumped against the wall pressed to his back.

“Anyway,” Killua huffed. “I already knew that you liked oranges! You only drink orange juice and water when we go out to eat. And of course your aunt had to teach you how to make a camp when you first started!”

“I said I’m sorry,” Gon whined. “I couldn’t think of anything else! I’m no good at this game. You’re much better then me, Killua.”

“Yeah. Well.” Killua rolled over onto his stomach. “I’ve had more practice. Lying’s part of the assassin trade, y’know?”

The back of Gon’s neck prickled. He always forgot about Killua’s past. It was an easy thing to forget when he and Killua were lying on top of each other in a fit of giggles, or sharing a piece of really delicious chocolate cake after dinner. 

Killua was always just that- Killua. His best friend.

“Did you have to lie a lot in the past?” Gon asked out of curiosity. 

Killua cupped his chin in one hand. “Sure did. I had to dress up a lot and play pretend. I got too distracted doing it though instead of focusing on the killing part. Illumi was better at it then me, but then-” He scowled. “- its part of his  _Nen_. No wonder I could never tell if he was following me or not with those dumb Needles of his, the bastard.”

Gon laughed awkwardly, unsure of how to react to that. Killua pushed himself up, blue eyes glimmering.

“I get to go now! One, I hate the taste of fish.”

Killua…didn’t mind fish? Gon thought, at least? Because they’d gone fishing at his and Aunt Mito’s house after Heavens Arena. But he couldn’t remember seeing Killua  _eat_  any of the fish for dinner, so-

“Two,” Killua said and Gon’s hands started sweating as he began to panic. Killua wasn’t giving him enough time!

“- you sleep talk and wake me up in the middle of the night.”

Gon squawked, “What?! You didn’t you tell me that I talked during my sleep!”

Killua smirked. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. That’s for you to figure out, right?”

“Killuuuuaaaa. You’re so mean!”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules! I just use them to my advantage.”

Gon let out a long groan as Killua tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Now, as for three…I have one best friend. And he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Gon blinked. He looked up to find Killua staring pointedly at his toes.

“Killua…” Gon murmured. His whole face felt warm and his heart fluttered against his ribs, light like butterfly wings.

“So, which one is it? Where’s the lie?” Killua snapped. His ears were scarlet.

Gon scrambled off his bed and leaped at Killua. His best friend shrieked as they both fell backwards onto the sheets.

 _“Ack-_  Gon! Gon, you’re choking me here! Let me breathe!”

“You’re so cute, Killua!” Gon gushed. “Getting all embarrassed over stuff like that!” He nuzzled Killua’s heaving chest, ignoring the way Killua twisted around in his arms. 

“YOU!!! Get off, I could be lying, idiot! I said,  _let go-”_

Hands shoved at Gon’s face but Gon refused to loosen his grip.

He said abruptly, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too, Killua.”

Killua’s hands froze. He didn’t say anything and worry caused Gon’s gut to twist.

“Killua? You..you do know that, right?” Gon lifted his head. Killua was staring at him with two wide, impossibly blue and bright shinning eyes.

He swallowed thickly. “I- yeah. I know. You already said you were glad you met me, right?”

Gon’s chest swelled. His cheeks ached from how wide he smiled. “Yeah. I’m so happy you remembered.”

Killua made a face. Gon grunted as his friend flicked his forehead. Killua drawled, “Stuuuupid. Of course I remembered! I’m not nearly as forgetful as you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“I  _mean,”_  Killua said. “That you haven’t figured out which is the lie yet! C’mon, Gon, are you getting slow on me?”

Oh, right. The game.

“Uh.” Gon scrunched up his nose. Damn, he couldn’t even remember what Killua had said in the first place. 

“Is it, um, the second one?” he guessed wildly.

Killua threw his head back and laughed. “Nope! You really do talk in your sleep. Drop and give me a thousand push ups.”

Gon gaped at his best friend, horrified. “Wha- no! I don’t want to do that!”

“Too bad! I won, you lost; you gotta pay the punishment. Now, let go of me. For real, this time.”

Gon was never playing this game again.


	11. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up characters, post killugon separation. [Originally posted on 12/29/16.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155122951428/for-the-dialogue-prompt-thing-im-right-here)

“Hello-”

“Gotoh’s dead.”

Gon sucked in a quiet breath, static ringing in his ears.

“Gotoh’s dead, Gon,” Killua said again and he sounded detached and empty. “He’s gone.”

The phone let out a whine under Gon’s tight grip. Gotoh. Gon had never been on close terms with the sharp-eyed man, but he knew how much Killua had meant to the butler.

And how much Gotoh had meant to Killua, in turn. Gon could only remember a handful of times that Killua had mentioned him during those two wonderful years they’d traveled together, but there were some things that didn’t need to be said. 

“When did you find out?” Gon murmured into the speaker.

“Just now. Canary told me. Apparently he died a while ago but my family never bothered to let me know. How they thought I wouldn’t find out is a mystery.”

Lowering himself down onto a kitchen chair, Gon numbly gazed out the kitchen window. It was a bright, sunny day on Whale Island. Birds were chirping and the breeze was warm. It wasn’t the kind of day that you heard about news like this.

“I’m so sorry, Killua,” Gon said at last. 

Killua said dully, “Why are you sorry? Its my fault. He stayed behind to protect me and Alluka. Its just another death on my head, no big deal. I even know why I’m telling you this-”

“Because it hurts you, Killua,” Gon cut in and Killua fell silent. “You loved him. And you’ll miss him. So you need to talk to someone about it. That’s okay, its normal.”

“There’s nothing about his death that’s normal, Gon.”

“Maybe,” he admitted. In the distance he could hear Aunt Mito singing quietly by the garden and for a moment, he struggled to breathe. “But. Its okay for you to call me, Killua. Its okay.”

“Why do you keep saying that?!” Killua hissed.

“Because you need to hear it. You need to hear that you can call me and that I’ll be here for you to say whatever you need to-”

Killua hysterical laughter forced the words to die in his throat.

He asked hesitantly, “Killua?”

“Don’t joke around, Gon!” Killua gasped and Gon felt like his feet had been wiped out beneath him. “You’re not here! You’re not by my side anymore! You’re halfway around the globe, we’re not even in the same time zone!”

Gon’s eyes prickled. His throat burned as he choked out, “I know. I wish that wasn’t the case, b-but that’s just the stage we’re at, right now. And I can’t.” He clenched his hands into fists, blinking furiously at the kitchen table’s wooden surface. “I can’t hug you, or comfort you the way you deserve. But.”

“…but?” Killua’s voice sounded uncharacteristically small.

Gon exhaled slowly and loosened his hands. 

“But that doesn’t change anything,” Gon said softly. “I’m here for you, Killua. Whenever you need me, I’ll be right here, waiting for you. I’m not going anywhere. You can call me whenever you want and talk to me about whatever you want. Even if its about bad stuff, like this. You can even yell at me, if you want.”

A pause. Then-

Killua chuckled brokenly. “I can’t yell at you after you say something like that.”

Gon bit his bottom lip, and waited.

He heard Killua take a deep breath. “Its just. I can’t believe he’s g-gone. Y’know? He’s always been there. And now…”

“I know.” Gon squeezed his eyes shut, saw Kite’s contorted figure crouched in the shadows, covered in stitches and scars-

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotoh is easily one of my favorite hxh side characters. I was so sad when Hisoka killed him, I really want to see how Killua would react to learning about Gotoh's death...


	12. "Could you hold my hand?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post killugon reunion, aged up characters. I imagine they just recently reunited in this drabble, so they’re still teens! [Originally posted on 11/3/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167105538113/could-you-hold-my-hand-for-my-killugon-needs)

“Hey, Killua?”

“Hnnggg.” Killua scrunches up his nose and buries himself deeper into the sheets. It’s warm and soft and dark under the covers of the bed; and most importantly it’s  _quiet._  

And yet, to Killua’s immense frustration, Gon persists.

“Psst, hey-” Something grips his shoulder through the covers and suddenly Killua’s being jerked awake by the rough  _push-pull_ of Gon’s hand, “-hey, Killua. _Killua-”_

“GON!” Killua throws the covers back- and Gon’s hand- off him with a deep-throat snarl.  _“What_ is your problem?! I’m trying to sleep, dammit!”

The fact that he can’t even see Gon’s outline in the darkness of their bedroom just makes this whole thing even more frustrating. How can he yell at his best friend without seeing the look of shame on his face?!

“I have a question,” Gon says stubbornly.

“Spit it out then, already! I want to go back to-”

“Could you hold my hand?”

Killua stops short. “I…” His brow furrows. Wait.  _What?_  “Gon, what are you-”

“I had a nightmare,” Gon interrupts him. His voice quivers the tiniest bit, like he’s trying not stop himself from breaking down completely. “And, I just…I can’t fall back asleep. So.”

Killua frowns. “Do you really think something like that would help?”

“Yeah, definitely. You always help.”

Heat rushes to Killua’s cheeks. He bites his lip, inwardly groaning. 

He can’t say no to Gon when he says stuff like that.

“Fine,” Killua grumbles and he can practically feel Gon light up. “You can hold my hand, or, or whatever. Just don’t climb on top of me, you’re too heavy.”

“‘Kay!” Gon says brightly but he sounds distracted, warm and calloused fingers finding Killua’s over mountains of sheets, and Killua isn’t even sure if Gon  _heard_  him.

But the gentle squeeze of Gon’s hands as their fingers lace together makes Killua think it’s okay this one time.


	13. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.”
> 
> Post killugon reunion, aged up characters. [Originally posted on 11/6/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167221663938/dc-your-killugon-fluff-is-honestly-so)

The first thing Killua notices after waking up is that Gon is there.

And no, it’s not the fact that Gon is laying in their bed, sheets pooling around his waist and his broad, muscular chest shinning like gold in the thin sliver of sunlight peaking through their curtains, that has him surprised.

No. It’s the fact that Gon is  _still_ here, at a quarter to noon, in bed, wearing the same pajamas from last night while dark brown spikes of hair fell lazily into his handsome, smiling face.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Gon says simply when Killua blinks owlishly. He reaches over to smooth a lump of Killua’s hair back into place, asking, “Did you have a good rest?”

Killua just squints at him. This picture is wrong. Killua shouldn’t be waking up, head on Gon’s shoulder, one arm thrown over Gon’s waist. Gon shouldn’t be petting his hair, or still in bed at all at this time of the day.

The only time Gon ever wakes this late is usually the morning after they-

Killua stops himself from thinking any further, heat rushing to his face and burning streaks of red across his cheeks.  _That_  is not why Gon is in bed because the did not  _do it_ last night. Killua would….would remember that sort of thing. He would  _feel_  that sort of thing.

So. Why?

“Why’re you-” He stops, yawns, and Gon’s smile turns bemused.

“Hmm?” Gon starts rubbing slow, warm circles into Killua’s bare back, just how he knows Killua likes it. “What is it?”

Killua melts under Gon’s touch. He loves the feel of Gon’s hands, the coarse texture of his skin and the gentleness of his movements. He wants to curl into Gon’s side and close his eyes again-

Killua stiffens. Shit, no, he- he had a question, dammit.

“Why are you here?” he finally asks flat out. 

Gon’s eyebrows jump up. “Um. I live here? I’ve been living here for a while, actually? We moved in together almost a year ago now-”

“No, not-” Killua sighs heavily. “That’s not what I meant.”

Gon pokes him gently in the forehead. “You shouldn’t frown so much, Killua. You’ll get wrinkles in your forehead, you know.”

Killua swats Gon’s hand away. “I’m not that old, Gon! And that’s _not_ what I meant!”

Gon laughs, eyes sparkling. “What  _did_  you mean, then?”

“I  _meant,_  why are you still in bed? This is late for you! You should be- I dunno- out and about, making breakfast or something.”

“Well, it’s a little late for breakfast…”

_“Gon.”_

“Okay, okay, serious answer! I, um. I actually would’ve had breakfast ready for you, like usual and everything but…but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.” 

Killua blinks. Something inside him softens and melts at Gon’s words, making his toes curl into the mattress and his heart swell. 

“That’s.” Killua coughs, knowing he’s blushing full out now. “That’s, uh. Does that mean you’ve been laying here this whole time, just because you couldn’t bring yourself to move me?”

Gon bobs his head. “Mhm! You looked so peaceful, Killua. There was no way I could move. Watching you sleep was really nice.” He beams at Killua and there’s a tenderness there in the soft caramel of his eyes, the kind that has Killua’s breath catching in his throat.

He swallows thickly. “You’re so weird,” Killua whispers and Gon’s smile grows.

“Maybe.” He tugs Killua close again and Killua lets his head drop on Gon’s chest, eyes fluttering shut at the hand that carefully runs through his curls.

“But  _you’re_  still beautiful,” Gon murmurs and Killua can’t help himself from falling deeper in love with his best friend than he already is.


	14. "Is it cold or are you just blushing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post killugon reunion, aged up characters (young 20s probably). [Originally posted on 11/6/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167210690253/ummi-have-no-idea-if-you-are-still-doing-the)

“Are you really that cold, Killua?” Gon asked cheekily. “Or are you just blushing?”

Killua rolled his eyes. His breath formed a small cloud in the winter air as he huffed, “We’re halfway up a mountain, knee-deep in freezing snow, Gon. I know you pride yourself in embarrassing me on a daily basis, but you don’t get to take the claim for this one.”

Gon snickered, unable to stop himself. Killua was right: they were half-way up a mountain and were tracking through a modest layer of snow. Ice crystals hung off branches and shone like gems in the diluted sunlight. There was no sound except for the crunch of their boots as they made their path between towering pine trees, no presence of anyone or anything for miles as far as Gon could tell.

It was just him and Killua all alone out here. And that was exactly how Gon liked it.

He glanced over at his partner with a mischievous grin. Killua frowned back and Gon nearly burst into laughter at the mistrusting look.

“What?” Killua growled, cheeks and nose dusted a light pink. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“I just think it’s funny, is all.” Gon purposefully slowed his pace, until he finally stopped walking altogether, and Killua reluctantly stopped as well. He was full out scowling now, brows drawn together and clear blue eyes narrowed into slits.

 _“What’s_  so funny?! Why did we-”

He sucked in a sharp breath as Gon took a daring step forward, so close that their noses nearly touched. He reflexively stumbled backwards to put space between them once more but Gon wouldn’t let him. He simply followed after Killua again, and again, and again, until suddenly there was no more room and Killua was trapped.

Killua’s head hit the back of a tree trunk with a dull _thunk._  By now his eyes were blown wide, cheeks flushed several shades darker while his chest rose and fell erratically. Gon smirked and pressed is gloved hands into the bark on either side of Killua’s head.

“What about now?” Gon asked, slowly leaning forward.

“Wh-What?” Killua stammered out. Gon could hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat pounding and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

“I mean,” Gon murmured quietly, his lips growing closer and closer to Killua’s. “Are you really that cold, or are you just blushing? Hm?”

Killua’s face was bright red by now. Gon could feel the warmth of his blush, see the light splattering of freckles across the narrow bridge of his nose.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Killua said weakly. “That doesn’t…count…”

“I dunno-” Gon leaned closer still, less than an inch away from Killua’s mouth, “-this feels like a victory to me.”

He closed the remaining distance between them, kissing Killua softly and pinning him flat against the tree trunk with his own body. Killua responded instantly, not at all seeming to mind the lack of space, and Gon smiled into the kiss.

Killua was wrong; Gon  _could_ take credit for this blush after all.


	15. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post killugon separation; Gon is calling Killua about math homework. [Originally posted on 1/14/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155877360638/killugon-obvious-for-the-prompt-thing-d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a five sentence fic prompt thing that got out of hand.

“It’s obvious,” Killua says and Gon lets out a groan from somewhere deep in his throat. Killua’s voice is nothing but crackling static over a phone speaker as he drawls, “C'mon, Gon. You know the answer.”

“I don’t,” Gon mumbles. “I don’t, Killua.” Sunlight falls into his eyes from a nearby window and he squeezes them shut, focusing entirely on the sound of Killua’s breathless laughter.

“You do,” Killua insists and its all too easy for Gon to find the smile hidden in those words. “You’re just whining like a baby ‘cause you don’t feel like thinking about it. C'mon, Gon. What’s the answer?”

A pause. Long enough for Gon to count Killua’s quiet breaths on a single hand;  _one, two, three…_

“The shortest distance between two points,” Gon murmurs. “Is a straight line.”

Killua hums in approval and Gon’s thoughts pile up like snow in the back of his mind, in a place where Killua can’t see-

If Gon is one point and Killua is the other, then the shortest distance between them is this phone call. So why is it that this straight line to his best friend still makes Killua feel so incredibly far away from Gon’s side?


	16. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in canon universe between Heavens Arena arc and York New arc during the time Gon and Killua are on Whale Island. [Originally posted on 1/14/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155838186443/killugon-killua-insecurity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a five sentence fic prompt thingy!

Its funny, because as much as Killua pretends to be brave and confident and sure of himself with everything he does, there’s plenty of times that he doesn’t feel like that at all. And he’s finding it happens mostly around his first ever friend.

Gon is- well, Gon is  _Gon._ Killua isn’t sure how else to describe him. He’s straightforward, impulsive,  _totally_  crazy, and completely sincere in everything he does. Gon knows what he is and what he wants and there’s a kind of security in that, Killua thinks.

Killua, on the other hand, doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what he wants or what he’s doing and he doesn’t really spare the time to think about it until Gon blurts out-

“Let’s stay together, then!”

Killua looks up at the stars as they shine down on two boys who also happen to be first time friends. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. But if Gon wants Killua by his side…then maybe Killua’s future isn’t as insecure as he once thought.


	17. "Don't try to pin this all on me. WE did this. You were involved."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon universe, set between the Heavens Arena arc and York New arc while Gon and Killua are staying at Gon’s house on Whale Island. [Originally posted on 1/14/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155837440508/for-the-dialogue-prompt-please-dont-try-to-pin)

Mito pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She could feel a migraine starting to bloom behind her eyes and the day wasn’t even close to being over yet.

Letting out a long breath, she asked, “Do the two of you know  _why_ you’re in trouble?”

Four wide and guilty eyes stared back at her, one set brown and the other blue. The resounding silence was more telling then anything the pair could’ve confessed.

Mito’s lips tugged down into a deep frown. She loved Gon, truly. But she had to admit, his stubborn streak was enough to make her want to pull her hair out sometimes.

“Gon,” she said pointedly.

Her son’s expression crumbled.

“It was Killua’s idea!” he wailed and his best friend sputtered indignantly at his side. “He saw the bubble bath container and wanted to try them all out so he-!”

 _“Shut up, idiot!”_ Killua punched Gon in the shoulder, hard enough for Gon to cry out. “Don’t you dare blame this all on me, you were involved! Maybe it was my idea, but  _you’re_ the one who poured enough in to cover the entire floor of the tub! WE did this. Together, like everything else we do.”

He sat back in his chair with a loud huff and Mito raised her eyebrows.

She shifted her gaze back to Gon. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as the tips of his ears burned scarlet. He avoided looking at her directly as if he would somehow combust upon eye contact.

It was almost funny, really. And she might have laughed if her upstairs bathroom and hallway were not covered from floor to ceiling in bubbles that reeked of strawberries and watermelon.

“Well.” Mito tapped her foot on the wood floor and the boys winced simultaneously. “You know what this means, I hope.”

“…we’ll clean upstairs,” Gon mumbled.

“And?”

Killua said lowly, “And we’ll wash all the towels that were hanging up.”

“We’re really, really sorry, Aunt Mito,” Gon added. His eyes shone with sincerity and Mito’s heart clenched at the sight. 

She couldn’t give in, though. She had to stay strong.

She sighed. “I know you are, Gon. But I’m still not going to buy any more bubble bath containers until after you leave. And that’s final.”

The boys’ moans of complaint were music to her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Aunt Mito XD


	18. “I didn’t steal it. I borrowed it. Possibly for a long time.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-killugon separation by about three years, pre-killugon reunion. Set during Killua and Alluka’s travels, so Killua’s about sixteen or seventeen-ish here? 
> 
> [ Originally posted on 1/17/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/156010405718/i-didnt-steal-it-i-borrowed-it-possibly-for-a)

“Ah, shit.”

“What?”

Killua looked up from his phone, where his latest text message shone brightly on the screen. Blood was quickly rushing to his already sunburned face as he stuttered out, “I. Um. Gon found out about the jacket…”

Alluka nearly spit out her lemonade.  _“What?!_  You still have it? I thought you gave it back to him before we left Whale Island-”

“I meant to, okay?!” Killua snapped. He felt hot all over, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were in the middle of the dessert and the sun was burning down on them. “I just forgot.”

Alluka simply raised both eyebrows.

“What?” Killua asked sharply. “I’m telling the truth, Alluka!”

“Mhm.” She took a large sip from her straw. “Suuuure you did.”

Killua clenched his jaw so tight it hurt. He couldn’t believe this, his own sister didn’t believe him!

“I just, you know, never took you as someone who would steal their significant other’s clothes. You could have just asked Gon if you wanted to keep it.”

“I. Didn’t. Steal. It.” Killua said through his teeth. “I just…borrowed it. For a while.”

Alluka tilted her head, leaning into the palm of her hand. “Mm. A year is a  _really_  long time, though. When were you planning on giving it back to him?”

Killua frowned. He’d found the jacket about a week after their visit to Whale Island when he’d been digging around their backpacks for some extra socks. He’d meant to send the jacket back in the mail right away but then Alluka wanted to go find a butterfly that was rumored to have wings of every color in the rainbow located in some super isolated rainforest-

And he’d forgotten.

“When did he even get the chance to give it to you?” Alluka asked as she brushed her sweaty bangs off her forehead. “You barely let me out of your sight back then. And I know you think that thing is an eyesore. You wouldn’t have just taken it unless there was a reason.”

“Uh.” Killua squinted off into the horizon, vaguely noticing how the air shimmered where the sand met the sky. “It was that night me and Gon went hiking in the woods by ourselves. Remember, we stayed out there until the next afternoon?”

“Were you cold or something?”

“…yeah.” Killua’s heart clenched at the memory; Gon shrugging off his obnoxious green jacket with a smile that glowed even in the dark, helping Killua put said jacket on with warm and sturdy hands. When Killua had protested, saying that now Gon would be cold with just his tang top on, Gon simply chirped-

_“I guess we’ll have to cuddle for warmth, then!”_

Years later and that sensation of being held so closely and securely- like Killua was something precious and  _loved-_

That memory still made Killua’s skin tingle and his mouth go dry as sandpaper.

Alluka’s sigh jolted Killua out of his daze.

“What I would give to be cold now,” she said wistfully and Killua hummed in agreement. He tried to ignore the sweat rolled down his neck and into his shirt but the slimy feeling made it impossible. Gross.

“But, do you want to know something, Brother?” Alluka asked.

Killua looked at her sideways. That all too cheery tone of hers sounded strangely suspicious. “What?”

She grinned. “You didn’t correct me, earlier. You know, when I said that you shouldn’t take your significant other’s clothes? Does that mean you and Gon are officially a couple, now?”

Killua nearly fell out of his chair.


	19. Open your eyes/chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post killugon reunion! So they’re aged up here.
> 
> [ Originally posted on 1/26/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/156416229423/32-and-1-killugon)

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Killua made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. “I said  _yes,_ jeez. Do you think I’m a liar or something?”

“No.” Killua frowned at the sound of something rustling just to the right of Gon’s voice- a bag? Maybe a package? 

Gon continued, “I just think you like  _not_  listening to me more then listening to me, so.”

Killua snorted at that, chest light and warm. “You know me too well,” he said with a smirk.

“Duh, we met when we were twelve. It would be a problem if I didn’t know you that well.” Another pause filled with even more rustling. Killua squirmed in his seat. What was Gon  _doing-_  

“Hey, Killua?”

“Mm?”

“Open your eyes.”

Killua blinked. It took less then a second for his gaze to focus on the two rectangular pieces of paper clasped Gon’s tanned fingers.

_What the hell?_

Killua wordlessly held out his hand and Gon gave them without complaint. Killua turned them over, brow puckering as he read the description; they were tickets for a boat, and the destination? Giulbem.

“Gon,” he said slowly. “What is this? Why are we headed to Giulbem?”

Gon smiled at him knowingly, like there was some kind of obvious hint in the tickets that Killua wasn’t getting. Killua _hated_ that look. It made him want to throw something at Gon’s stupidly handsome face.

“I’m surprised, Killua! I would think that you of all people would know what-“

_“Gon,”_  he said again, voice hard. “Spill it. Now.”

“Killua.” Gon’s smirk softened. There was something gentle and affectionate deep in his brown-gold eyes, and Killua’s skin tingled as warmth rushed to his cheeks. “Killua. Do you know what Giulbem is famous for?”

“…no? Should I?”

Gon giggled. “Probably? Since you like sweets so much, I figured that you would’ve.”

Suddenly, it clicked.

“Its famous for chocolate,” Killua said and Gon beamed.

“Mhm!”

“So.” Killua stopped. Wait. That didn’t explain anything. What did  _chocolate_  have to do with the tickets or this trip or-

“I was thinking,” Gon said, leaning forward on their kitchen table, face practically glowing with excitement. “We haven’t gone on an adventure in a while. For just the two of us, you know? Hunter jobs don’t really count. So, if you wanted, I figured it would be really awesome for us to go to Giulbem and try to make our own chocolate from scratch!”

“Like a gourmet hunt, or something?” Killua asked, pulse quickening, and Gon bobbed his head.

“Yeah! What do you sa-  _mph!”_

Killua had grabbed Gon’s cheeks and smashed their lips together.

“I think,” he whispered over Gon’s mouth when they pulled away to gasp for air. “That this is the best fucking idea you’ve ever had.”

Gon laughed breathlessly. His eyes were clouded over with a kind of hunger that had nothing to do with chocolate, or food of any kind, and Killua grinned before pulling him close once more.

Sometimes, Gon was pure genius. And Killua loved him for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giulbem is an anagram for Belguim, a country well known for its chocolate. So that's how I came up with that country for this drabble!


	20. Chocolate/irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post killugon reunion as well with this one. So more aged up characters~
> 
> [ Originally posted on 1/28/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/156416229423/32-and-1-killugon)

Killua moaned as the first bite hit his tongue. “Oh my  _god._ That should be illegal.”

Their table shook with Gon’s tiny huff of laughter. “Y’know, Killua, I don’t think I know anyone who likes chocolate as much as you do.”

“You don’t,” Killua said, keeping his blue eyes on his prize: a triple chocolate ice cream special, complete with mini pieces of brownie and dark chocolate chips, drizzled with the perfect amount of hot fudge. His mouth watered just looking at the thing.

If Killua died right now, he would be okay with that.

“Heh, probably. You just really,  _really_  like chocolate.” Gon had his chin resting on his folded arms. Killua didn’t spare the time to glance at the other male, already knowing that Gon was watching him with a mixture of amusement, fondness and bafflement.

Gon didn’t love chocolate like Killua did. He didn’t  _get_  chocolate, like Killua got chocolate. It was a sad state to be in, Killua reflected ruefully, and he mourned Gon’s lack of understanding on a daily basis. 

Killua carefully positioned his spoon to pick out a nicely sized brownie piece as Gon continued thoughtfully, “Sometimes I actually think you like chocolate more than anything else in the entire world.”

“I do,” Killua said. He took a bite of the brownie and nearly melted off his chair and onto the floor. Holy shit, this thing was too good to be true. He had definitely made the right decision to drag Gon into this store.

“You can’t like chocolate more than everything in the world, Killua,” Gon chastised, a smile hidden in his tone.

“I do,” Killua said seriously.

“Hmm. So, what you’re saying is, that you like chocolate more than sleeping?”

What kind of question was that? Killua almost rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it; would he rather sleep or eat chocolate? It wasn’t even a contest!

“Chocolate is  _always_  better,” he answered around another mouthful of chocolatey goodness.

“More then playing video games?”

“Yep.”

“More than using Nen?”

“Mhm.”

“More than me?”

Killua didn’t even hesitate: “Yes.”

Gon’s smirk dropped off his face.

“W-What?” he stammered.

Killua scraped his spoon along the edge of his bowl. “You asked if I liked chocolate more than you. And I said yes.”

Gon sat up straight. “You…you can’t be serious.”

Killua paused, spoon halfway to his lips, and turned to look Gon dead in the eye.

“I. Am.” He then viciously shoved more chocolate into his mouth.

The look of sheer horror in Gon’s expression was so funny that Killua almost had to spit out that same spoonful to keep himself from choking.

“But! But you can’t!” Gon sputtered out. “I’m- we’re dating, Killua! I’m way better then some sweet!”

Some  _sweet?!_

Killua slowly set down his spoon. “Okay. Since you  _clearly_  do not understand what’s going on here, I’ll be generous and explain it to you. Here are the pros of chocolate: one-” Killua held up a finger, “- I’ve liked chocolate since the age of two, which is several years longer than I’ve known you.”

Gon gaped. “That’s silly! You’re not in a relationship with chocolate, Kil-”

“Two!” Killua snapped loudly. “The smell of chocolate is the smell of the heavens. You, on the other hand, do not smell like anything most of the time except for mud and sweat after you spend all day running around in the wilderness!”

“You do that too!”

_“Three:_  chocolate comes in many ways, and no form is superior than others-”

“Killua,” Gon said lowly, leaning in close. “I can come any way you want, too. I can promise you that.”

Killua jerked away, heat rushing to his cheeks so fast his vision swam.

_Did Gon seriously just say that?!_

“F-Four,” Killua stuttered, trying and failing to ignore the effect Gon’s words had on him.  _Damnit,_  his whole face felt like it was on fire. “Chocolate tastes better then you do.”

Gon tilted his head to one side. “You sure about that?”

Killua gritted his teeth.

“Yes.”

“Hm.” Gon reached out and Killua froze as Gon’s warm fingers grasped his chin.

“I guess I’ll have to convince you otherwise then, huh?” Gon smiled slightly, brushing his thumb across Killua’s bottom lip and smearing some of the leftover chocolate there. “I can’t have my boyfriend liking something more than me. Even if that something is chocolate.”

Killua stayed still, completely paralyzed. He couldn’t think straight when Gon gazed at him like that, when Gon’s hand was on his face, lingering over his mouth. It made his chest tight and his heart leap into overdrive.

Because as much as he went on about how much he adored chocolate with every fiber of his being, Killua knew that Gon had at least one thing on par with Killua’s favorite dessert:

They were both irresistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember this one being one of my favorite requests to write haha XD the boys are very fun to write when they're teasing each other!


	21. Mito learns Killua’s an ex-assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Gon and Killua’s visit to Whale Island.
> 
> [Originally posed on 2/18/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/157398773808/hey-i-love-your-writing-and-every-time-i-see-one)

“So, Killua,” Mito said as she dropped the heavy load of laundry onto the grass. “Tell me, how did your family let you participate in the Hunter Exam? You’re so young!”

Killua gave her a questioning look, brows furrowed. “Why are you asking? Didn’t you let Gon take the Hunter Exam, too? He’s only two months older than I am.”

Mito couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. It was true; she had left Gon to his own devices, like she always had. Because while Gon was obedient and always respectful towards her wishes, he was still Ging’s son. Ging had done whatever he wanted, and she knew if Gon was determined enough, he would too.

“Gon wanted to take the Exam,” she said. “He would have gone off whether I wanted him to or not. So it was better to let him go with my blessing.”

“Hmph.” Killua grabbed a shirt from the laundry and shook it once before hanging it up on the line. “I guess you have a point there.”

“Did you leave with your family’s blessings, Killua?” Mito asked in a teasing tone.

Her movements faltered though at the dark expression that suddenly appeared on Killua’s face.

“Nah,” he said. “I’m…well, my family didn’t want me to take the Hunter Exam, or leave home at all, really. They’re really annoying like that. So I had to fight my mother and brother before I could get away. My mother’s face was covered in bandages the last time I saw her from where I stabbed her.”

Mito blinked. She stared at the twelve year old currently hanging up Gon’s green shorts, unsure if he was joking or not. He didn’t say anything else though and the unnatural silence made Mito’s heart twist.

Killua was rarely so quiet. From the short time Mito knew him, she had learned that he was an extremely bright, mischievous and usually cheerful boy. He had as much stamina as Gon, sometimes even more, which truly astounded her. He spent every day with her son without ever showing a sign of boredom and the way they grinned at each other filled Mito with warmth.

She was happy for Gon and that he had finally found a friend who could keep up with him at every turn. And she knew that not every family was as beautiful as theirs. So, no matter what Killua said, she would listen.

“Was it a long fight?” she asked and Killua’s head snapped up.

“…no,” he said after a pause. He spoke slowly, as if unsure of how much to tell her. “I’ve always been better than Milluki, and my mother wasn’t expecting it. If anything she was probably proud of me for attacking her.”

He shook his head and muttered, “She’s so controlling. She never let me go on my own missions until after I returned from Heavens Arena! And even then she had Illumi tracking me, the bastard.”

“What kind of missions would she send you on?” Mito asked, genuinely curious, as she picked up one of Killua’s shirts from the pile.

“Assassination missions,” Killua explained offhandedly and Mito’s blood turned to ice.

 _“Assassination?!”_ she squeaked.

Killua’s face fell.

“Oh…I guess….Gon didn’t tell you? I’m not surprised.” Killua looked off into the horizon. The look in his blue eyes was unreadable. “I’m a Zoldcyk. We’re a family of trained assassins. I’m a professional killer.”

Mito’s arms dropped her her side, Killua’s indigo tang top brushing the tips of the grass. She didn’t know what to say to that. Who would know what to say to that?! It wasn’t normal to suddenly learn that your son’s best friend was an assassin!

But Gon, Mito knew, wasn’t normal either. Not in the usual sense of the word. He was too strong, too powerful for someone his age. Again, like Ging.

And like Ging, he attracted the most unusual company.

“I left them,” Killua said and his voice cut through her inner monologue.

She glanced at him. Killua’s expression was hard, but not angry. It was almost like he had been expecting her immediate shock and horror.

Killua continued, “I won’t lie and say I haven’t killed people before, because I have, but I never wanted any of that. My family didn’t give me a choice. I didn’t want to be like them, so I left.”

Mito swallowed thickly. Killua was only twelve, but he had probably seen more blood in his life than Mito ever would. Killua was born into death, but had walked away from it. Killua was her son’s best and only friend, and Gon had taught her on numerous occasions the meaning of looking past appearances to see the things that mattered most.

She took a deep breath.

“It sounds like you had a horrible family, Killua,” she said softly and Killua’s eyes widened.

He looked down, grip tightening on Gon’s jacket in his hands.

“They were the worst,” he muttered and there was a deeper meaning in those words. A hint of frustration and misery that caused a swell of pity in Mito’s chest.

He was only twelve years old and he had experienced such horror. Being here must be a kind of paradise to him.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like,” she told him.

Killua’s mouth fell open. “R-Really?”

She smiled fondly at him. “Of course. Are you getting hungry, by the way? Its almost lunchtime and Gon should be getting back from town soon with the ingredients I asked him to get. I can make more of that salmon, if you like.”

Killua’s responding smile was small but hopeful. “That would be awesome. Your a really great cook, you know.”

She laughed at that and the sound was whipped away by the breeze.

When they finally made their way back to the house, Gon was jumping up and down in the doorway as if bursting with excitement, waving his hands and yelling Killua’s name.

Killua’s eyes lit up and Mito knew then that she had made the right choice.


	22. “You’re not pulling another all-nighter, not if I can do anything about it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after two-ish years after the killugon separation, so they’re sixteen here! Alluka and Killua are visiting Whale Island (and Gon, of course) for a bit before going off to travel the world again!
> 
> [Originally posed on 3/14/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/158420430473/are-you-taking-prompts-at-the-moment-bc-i-saw)

_BANG!_

Killua jolted at the ear-blasting sound and dropped his DS, heart leaping up into his throat. 

“Killua,” came the familiar, stubborn tone from the open doorway. 

 _Gon,_  Killua’s mind sang out silently. 

He immediately stomped that inner voice down. He had thought being separated for nearly two years would’ve gotten rid of the way his insides twisted at the sight of his best friend.

Apparently, he was wrong.

“What, Gon?” Killua snapped as he snatched his DS of the soft sheets. “I said goodnight to you nearly half an hour ago. Who do you think you are, barging into my room like this?”

“Technically, it’s my room since it’s my house.”

 _“Technically-”_  Killua shot back, irritated, “- I’m the guest, so its  _my_ room. Not yours. Seriously, what do you want? Normally you’re asleep by now.”

Gon shut the door behind him before padding over to the bed. Killua could hear him approaching with the quiet  _tap-tap_  of his bare feet against the wooden floor. By the time Gon arrived at his bedside, Killua had pushed himself upwards into a sitting position.

They just looked at each other for a minute, not saying anything. Killua swept his eyes over Gon’s mess of hair, the crumpled green t-shirt and caramel eyes that seemed to glow even in the dark of night. 

He didn’t  _see_  anything wrong with Gon. But that didn’t mean anything. Killua had learned that the hard way.

“…Gon?” Killua asked lowly. “What’s-”

“Move over,” Gon said.

Killua blinked. “Um.”

But Gon was already pulling back the sheets and moving to sit down on the mattress. Killua scrambled away until his left arm hit the wall, gaping as Gon shimmied down under the covers.

There was a beat of silence. Then-

“Aren’t you gonna sleep, Killua?” Gon asked and Killua’s mind reeled.

What the hell was going on here?!

“Gon,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Mm?”

“What are you- no,  _why_  are you in my bed?!”

Gon peeked up at him. “Sleeping. You still do that, right?”

“Of course I do, stupid!” Killua spat. “Why do  _you_  have to do it in _my_ bed, though?! You have a perfectly good bedroom of your own, you know!”

Gon frowned. “I’m doing this for you, Killua.”

…what.

“I’m not gonna let you pull another all-nighter,” Gon explained patiently, like Killua was some temper tantrum throwing two year old. “Not if I can do anything about it.”

“W-Who said I pulled an all-nighter?!” Killua stammered.

“No one. I could just tell. You kept staring off into the distance and spacing out all day. And you never do that.”

Killua’s mouth snapped shut. He could feel Gon’s heavy gaze on his face, even in the dimness of the room. It made his skin hot and itchy.

Killua looked away, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. “So what if I did?”

“Ki-llu-aaaaa,” Gon whined and Killua clenched his jaw hard enough to ache. “Why aren’t you sleeping? Is the room too hot? I’ll tell Aunt Mito if that’s the case and we can open up the windows an hour before we go to bed.”

“No! No, that’s not…” Killua didn’t know what to say. The truth was too embarrassing, there was no way he could tell Gon.

A feather-light touch brushed against his wrist.

“Killua,” Gon said quietly as Killua sucked in a breath. “Tell me. Tell me and I’ll fix it.”

He shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

“No.” The calloused hand tightened around his pale fingers. “Its not. If its bothering you, its not stupid. I promise I won’t laugh. Please, just…tell me. I want you to be comfortable here.”

Gon didn’t say _‘with me’_. But the implication was heavy and palpable as it hung in the air between them.

Killua squeezed his eyes shut, inwardly cursing. There was no way he could hold back after that.

“I, um. Its just, that- the thing is, ever since Heavens Arena…”

“Yeah?”

Killua swallowed. His hands were starting to sweat. He really hoped Gon wouldn’t notice. 

He inhaled deeply before starting again. “Ever since Heavens Arena, after you and me started sleeping in the same, uh, bed. I have a hard time…sleeping on my own. I normally sleep with Alluka when we’re in hotels.”

Gon didn’t say anything for a moment. He didn’t let go of Killua’s hand either, though. Killua wasn’t sure what to make of that, but apparently the rapid pounding of his heart could.

The stupid thing hadn’t calmed down since he’d ran into Gon’s open arms three days ago.

“Is that all?” Gon asked, voice cutting through the air, and Killua blinked.

“Um. Yes?”

“Oh,” Gon said. He didn’t sound angry, or upset, or even annoyed. If anything, the little sigh in his tone was relieved. “That’s great! I was scared it was something really bad.”

“I.” Killua was so confused. What was going on. Why was everything always so damn  _weird_ whenever Gon was around?! “I don’t get it.”

Gon beamed at him, those tan, freckled cheeks dimpling like they always did whenever Gon got ridiculously happy, and the air in Killua’s lungs disappeared. 

“I’ll stay with you,” Gon said simply. “Every night until you have to go again- we can share a bed, just like we used to when we traveled together! That should fix the problem, right?”

Killua let out a squawk as Gon suddenly yanked him down onto the pillow. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the DS clatter to the floor. 

But that didn’t matter. Because all he could see right now was the tiny flecks of gold in Gon’s eyes.

“G’night, Killua,” his best friend whispered and his breath ghosted over Killua’s cheeks.

Killua bit the inside of his cheek. He could still feel his blood racing through his veins. He’d just have to deal with it. There was no way Gon was leaving now.

“Night, Gon,” he murmured back. The last thing he saw before he shut his eyes was Gon’s tiny but completely genuine smile, like he wouldn’t be anywhere else but here, at Killua’s side.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Killua realized they’d fallen asleep holding hands.


	23. Taking care of the other after some accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: I really love the idea of either Killua or Gon taking care of the other after a fight or some accident that happened while they were out exploring, and doing their best to help the other relax.
> 
> This takes place in canon universe, about two years after killugon separation. Killua and Alluka are visiting Gon who’s still on Whale Island!
> 
> [Originally posed on 4/2/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/159124739483/im-in-love-with-your-hanahaki-au-but-could-i)

"Ah!” Gon winced, leaning back reflexively. “Killua, that hurts-”

“Well-” Killua huffed as he pressed the bandage flat across the bridge of Gon’s nose, “- if  _someone_ hadn’t accidentally walked into a tree when we were hiking earlier, you wouldn’t be in pain, now would you?”

Gon grimaced but tried his best not to squirm under Killua’s firm fingers. He didn’t have the guts tell Killua that the reason he’d collided with the tree trunk in the first place was because he’d been staring  _at_  Killua. The blue-eyed teen had been laughing at something Gon said, head thrown back with his face flushed and eyes glittering in the sunlight. Gon’s mind had gone totally blank. And then-

_WHAM!_

“You should be good now,” Killua’s voice jerked Gon’s mind out of the hour-old memory. Gon was silently grateful that Killua’s back was turned to him as he packed up the first-aid kit spread out across Aunt Mito’s kitchen table- it meant his friend couldn’t see the scarlet blush blooming under his cheeks.

Gon leaped out of his chair just as Killua started to face him again.

“Ooof!” Killua wheezed, nearly stumbling backwards from the force of Gon’s hug. “G-Gon, what-”

“I’m just so glad you’re here, Killua!” Gon said and buried his face into the crook of Killua’s neck. Killua smelled like mint toothpaste and the forest and Aunt Mito’s laundry detergent. 

He smelled like home.

Killua snorted quietly and Gon felt wiry arms wrap themselves around his waist. “I missed you too, dingus. Are you sure you didn’t get a concussion when your nose collided with that tree? Or have you always been this touchy-feely?”

“Mmmm, neither!” Gon chirped.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Gon grinned into the soft skin of Killua’s shoulder, heart fluttering at the feel of Killua’s breath brushing against his ear.

He pulled back just enough to see Killua’s face but kept his arms securely around his best friend’s neck. “It’s because it’s  _you,_  Killua,” Gon explained. “I’m not like this with anyone else! Only you.”

His smile grew at the shock that flashed through those clear blue eyes, immediately followed by a mixture of mortification-joy- _love-_

“You still say the same embarrassing things,” Killua grumbled and let go. 

Gon shrugged. “They’re only embarrassing if you think of them like that,” he said matter-of-factly. He casually slipped his hand into Killua’s, as easy and natural as breathing, and tugged the paler teen forward.

“C’mon,” he said, cheeks aching from smiling so much. “Let’s go out exploring again! There’s still some time left before dinner!”

Killua sighed but didn’t protest when Gon dragged him out the front door and down the steps. 

They were still holding hands as they pelted down the dirt path leading to the woods. Killua’s fingers were sweaty but Gon just held on tighter, intertwining them with his so he wouldn’t accidentally let go.

His lungs burned with exertion but Killua was here. His nose ached but Killua was here.

Killua was here, and Gon’s heart soared.


	24. “Do you want me to leave?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up au. This takes place two years after the killugon separation; Killua and Alluka are visiting Gon who’s still on Whale Island.
> 
> [Originally posted on 7/7/2017.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162730261388/ahhh-hopefully-im-not-too-late-but-can-i)

“Do you want me to leave?”

It’s a loaded question. Killua can see the way it jolts Gon out of his stupor, how it makes his jaw drop when he twists around to stare at Killua with eyes as wide as coins.

“Wha- no, of course not!” Gon speaks like it’s so obvious, like Killua should understand that without having to voice his doubts. “I never want you to leave, Killua!”

“But.” A lump starts to form in Killua’s throat. It burns and aches in that all-too-familiar way. And just like the other times, Killua pushes it down and out of his mind.

He can’t afford to break down right now. Not when he’s in Gon’s room, speaking face-to-face with the person he’s missed for almost two years now.

Gon inches closer. He hesitates for a mere second before laying his calloused hand over Killua’s on whale-patterned bed sheets. Gon’s skin is warm, like the sun, and Killua suppresses a shudder.

He’d forgotten how good it felt to be close to Gon. Or maybe he’d forced himself to not remember so he could spare himself the pain.

“Killua,” Gon whispers and the sound is more air than word. “Killua, why would you ever think that?”

Killua fights down the tremble in his voice when he answers, “You just said so yourself, didn’t you? You said: it’s hard being with you again.”

Gon’s brow furrows, then clears nearly instantaneously. “Oh, Killua! That’s- that’s not what I meant when I said that.”

“Then what exactly did you mean?! Be honest with me, Gon!” The demand comes out harsher than he intended, but he doesn’t care. Gon doesn’t get to toy with Killua and play with hi’s feelings any more. Killua’s older now. He wants to know just how Gon sees him. He wants Gon to be direct and clear, the way he should’ve been when they were younger.

Before everything went to hell and they separated.

Gon’s grip tightens on his fingers for a short second.

“I meant,” Gon says, and this time he’s quiet, so quiet that Killua has to strain to hear him-

“When I said that, I just meant that it’s hard being with you and knowing I’m going to have to say goodbye to you again. Because I know you’re only visiting me. You’re going to have to go away with Alluka soon, and…”

Gon takes a deep breath and Killua’s heart crumples at unnatural shine in Gon’s golden eyes.

He doesn’t say anything in response this time. Instead he just wraps his arms around Gon’s trembling frame and holds him close to his chest.

Gon’s right: Killua and Alluka will have to leave Whale Island soon. But right now, Killua has Gon. And that will have to be enough until they can reunite for good.


	25. “Is that a challenge?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up characters, post-reunion. They're in their 20s here...
> 
> Warning: this scene is a little NSFW. A little. It's implied, basically, but nothing too detailed. Skip this chp if you don't want to read it.
> 
> [Originally posted on 7/8/2017.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162754323788/for-the-birthday-prompt-thing-would-you-do-210)

“Is that a challenge, Mister Freecss?”

Gon grinned at the playful tease in Killua’s tone, a sharp thrill spreading through him. Killua smirked back at him with electric-blue eyes that danced in the low candle light. His hair was tousled and spread out in an uneven halo around his head, his silver locks standing out in sharp contrast against their white bed sheets, and his ivory cheeks were flushed the softest shade of red.

Gon slowly lifted one hand. He traced his finger down the side of Killua’s burning face, trailing it down his long neck and dancing across his bare chest. He pressed his hand to Killua’s heart and marveled at the rapid pounding he felt there.

Killua was just as excited about this as he was. 

“Well?” Killua breathed. His finger’s curled in Gon’s other hand and his sharp nails dug into the spaces between Gon’s knuckles. 

“Well, what?” Gon teased. 

 _“Well,_  is that a challenge? You said you thought you could hold out longer than me this time.”

Gon’s lips curled. “Oh, I don’t think, Killua. I  _know_  I can hold out longer than you.”

Killua’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Gon’s heart started to race. “You’re delusional.”

Gon hummed. “Am I?”

“Yeah, you-” 

Killua suddenly stopped talking; Gon had leaned down, face growing closer and closer to Killua’s. Gon made sure to move extra slowly, loving the way Killua’s pupils dilated and his breathing hitched in anticipation. 

Gon pressed his mouth to the smooth skin of Killua’s neck. He sucked hard enough to leave a bruise and his free hand danced skillfully along Killua’s ribs. Killua let out a shaking moan in response, his body trembling slightly under Gon’s.

After a few minutes, Gon pulled back. Killua’s neck now sported a dark mark of Gon’s own making. Killua didn’t seem to mind it, though; his chest heaved with pants and the way he stared at Gon- hungrily, a dark  _want_  in those blue irises- made Gon’s skin tingle.

“What was it you were saying?” Gon asked.

Killua didn’t even grace him with a verbal response. He grabbed Gon’s face and shoved their lips together with a forcefulness that stole the air right out of Gon’s lungs.


	26. Killua meets Vyolet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up characters, post-reunion. Part two of [this chapter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646204/chapters/26345745)
> 
> [Originally posted on 9/21/2017.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/165604930228/would-you-ever-write-where-killua-meets-vylet)

Vyolet tilts her head to the side, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. Killua can see it even when he’s not directly looking at her and it’s starting to majorly piss him off.

 _“What?!”_ he snaps, still refusing to give her the satisfaction of looking her way.

She hums happily. “You know, Gon was right about you.”

 _That_  only serves to bother him more. 

“Gon,” he grows as he glares murderously at the blades of grass beneath his sneakers. “Doesn’t know anything.”

“Mmm, I disagree! He knows a lot.”

Killua whips his head around, a snarl on his lips. He’s met with a wide grin and sparkling, hazel eyes. She’s clearly delighted that Killua’s finally facing her but he doesn’t get  _why._ Why does Gon’s buddy want to talk to him so much?! They didn’t even travel anywhere, Gon just stayed here for a month years ago but still wanted to bring Killua back here anyway!

Vyolet leans forward across the small, glass table. “I’m not trying to annoy you, Killua. Really.”

“I find that hard to believe,” he growls and she throws her head back with a laugh.

She looks pretty today, as much as he hates to admit it. Her long midnight hair is pulled into a braid that ends at the base of her head, the rest streaming out and blowing in the breeze like a curtain. She’s wearing muddy overalls and her notebook is just barely visible from the curve of her pocket.

She’s a lot like Kite, this Vyolet, with her notes and curiosity and desire to learn. She’s a lot like Gon, with smiles and large eyes and excitement bleeding out from her with ever word she speaks. It’s a bizarre mixture and it kind of weirds Killua out the first time he realizes it.

But it brings an alarming amount of clarity regarding why Gon likes her so much. The thought makes Killua’s heart heavy and fills him with heavy dread until he feels sick.

He hates himself so much. He shouldn’t be jealous of this girl Gon met at random while searching for Killua, but he is jealous and he hates himself for it.

“Killua,” Vyolet says, tone softening into something kinder, gentler. “There’s nothing for you to worry about, you know.”

“I’m not worrying about anything.” Killua forces himself not to snap. But just barely. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Vyolet isn’t perturbed. “I’ll explain it to you then.”

Killua sits up straight, fear shooting down his spine. “Wait- fuck, that’s not what I-”

“I meant, you don’t have to worry about me and Gon. There’s nothing to be jealous of, okay? Nothing happened between us.”

Killua’s face burns. He wants to clap his hands over his ears, curl up into a ball and  _die_  but that would be rude and Gon’s coming back any second with their order and he’ll want to know why Killua is acting like that and-

“I’m not interested in him like that,” Vyolet insists. She’s dead serious- Killua can see that much in her eyes- but that doesn’t make him any less willing to kill himself right here and now so he doesn’t have to listen to this bullshit anymore.

“Please,” Killua says between gritted teeth. “Just. Shut up.”

She frowns. “You don’t believe me.”

“Like hell I-”

“I’m not interested in  _anyone_  like that,” she interrupts him sharply. “I’m not…into that. Me and Gon are friends- he came here for one month, we explored the crater together and he helped me find more things for my notebook. He’s great and I like him.  _Platonically.”_

“I- I didn’t.” Killua doesn’t know what to say to that. Few people can render him speechless- Gon being one of them- and Vyolet just crawled her way onto the list. He’s kind of impressed? “You…you didn’t have to. To say that.”

It’s Vyloet’s turn to look away with a shrug. “I wanted to say it. I’m still figuring things out, but Gon…he always knew exactly what he wanted.”

That, at least, is something Killua can relate to. Memories of their travels rush to the front of his mind: Gon holding Ging’s box, saying his father’s name with fire in his eyes and a determination that makes Killua feel alive for once in his miserable life-

“And Gon always wanted you.”

Killua’s brain stutters to a stop. “Wh-What?!”

Vyolet smirks. “Gon. Always. Wanted-”

“Stop!!!” Killua yelps, cheeks scarlet and blood racing. He’s so mortified he could explode. He can’t believe this is happening, that- that this  _girl,_  a total _stranger,_ would talk to him about this!!!

And Vyolet doesn’t stop there. “I’m just telling the truth!” she says. “When Gon stayed with me and Grandpa, he was always talking about you. Your adventures together, how excited he was to see you, how hard he trained so he could find you again!” Vyolet beams as the burning heat on Killua’s face melts and bubbles into a warmth that flows to the rest of his body.

“He really loves you, you know,” Vyolet says and butterflies flood Killua’s stomach, his breath catching in his throat. “I could see that within a day of meeting him. He’ll probably tell you that himself soon, though.”

“Y-You,” Killua stammers. Vyolet’s smile turns smug as she raises an eyebrow. “You-!”

“I’m back!”

Killua nearly falls out of his chair at Gon’s loud chirp. He catches himself on the table just in time, head snapping upwards to see Gon headed their way with an armful of multi-colored smoothies.

His best friend stops short though when he spots Killua. His brow furrows. “Um, Killua? Are you okay? Your face is really red-”

“I’m fine, Gon!” Killua hisses over Vyolet’s light snickering. He won’t look at her. He  _won’t._ “Just give me the damn smoothie!”

“O-Okay.” 

Killua snatches his smoothie- blue, white and somehow silver- right out of Gon’s hand and pointedly looks away.

“So…um.” He hears Gon’s chair screech as he sits down next to Killua and Vyolet. “Did you two talk about anything interesting while I was gone?”

Killua tenses. If Vyolet says a single word, he’s gonna-

“Oh,  _yeah._ We talked about loads of interesting stuff _._ Nothing you can hear, though.”

Killua breathes a sigh of relief as Gon whines loudly in the background. He glances at Vyolet and she’s already looking his way. She winks and heat rushes to his face, but he doesn’t snap or yell.

 _Vyolet is interesting,_  he decides. He’s not sure what exactly to make of her yet, but she’s interesting for sure. It’s probably another reason why she and Gon get along, and for the first time, Killua doesn’t feel a pang of resentment or sadness at the idea. 

Vyolet is Gon’s friend. But that doesn’t mean she can’t be Killua’s friend, too.


End file.
